I'm a Zabini? NO! Yes!
by Jezzyhuntress
Summary: With the order of young Ms. Zabini's death the Zabinis give up their daughter to a adoption agency. Now, years later, with the one who would threaten their daughter gone for good young Mr. Zabini with the help of his friend young Mr. Malfoy. He was determined to find and bring home his twin sister! But who is she? Where is she? Has she been in the same area as him?
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

I do not only stories or any songs or characters unless I posted a made-up character or song or character writing a story inside of these stories. Otherwise, it belongs to whoever owns the copyright, such as all Harry Potter's blonde to JK Rowling and all twilight's belong to Stephanie Meyer.

I don't like a whole lot author notes, so try to post this disclaimer. Then the made-up characters plus author notes as the first you chapters in all, my fanfictions from now on.

Now try to be you were on the ball with updating from now on but I'm in my senior year in high school and there's a lot of family stuff going on in my life at all times so a little busy. So please hang in there with me and if you notice spelling mistakes, please let me know my spelling is terrible. Which is why I got a speaking Dragon kit, and for those of you that don't know what is speaking Dragon is it's basically a microphone that I speak into and it types what I'm saying.

While Enjoy my stories. And if you notice I have left one on touch for a while. Let me know about so many of that. I started at the same time so I can actually pinpoint my first fan fiction. Please don't get too upset with me. But feel free to correct any mistakes I make like I should point out when people say for the Harry Potter fan fictions that Harry's dad James was a chaser, that's not true he was a seeker by Harry or Harry is like his dad technically.

Again, I don't own the actual stories or characters are songs or poems just whatever twist I've done in the temperature in your reading or are about. Enjoy!


	2. Prologue

I'm a Zabini? NO! Yes!

Prequel  
At exactly midnight on August 2, 1980, a tall, thin man with long blond hair and gray eyes appeared in a dark alleyway with a loud 'POP'! Looking across the street, Lucius Malfoy, saw that he had indeed reached his destination. 'The Happy Sunrise Adoption Agency.' Looking down into the small pink basket that he currently carried in his hand, he gave a heavy sigh, before slowly, sadly and dreadfully making his way across the street to a place that he dreaded reaching. It would be the place that would haunt his memories for many years to come. Once he reached the building's stone steps, he carefully laid down the basket and from it he withdrew a beautiful baby girl. Carefully he cradled her in his arms and placed a small kiss upon her tan forehead. The child was only eight months old, but she already resembled her mother. She had received the family's trademark black hair and blue eyes. As he looked at her, she awoke and gave him that little toothless grin that he loved so much. Silently tears fell from his eyes. He had volunteered to drop her off because her parents were not strong enough to do so, but he didn't think that it would be this hard. The little girl was only eight months, but already he loved her. It broke his heart to do this, but he knew that it was for the best and that he had to let her go. For the next few minutes he rocked the child until she fell asleep. He had always been amazed at how easily this child fell to sleep when he sang to her. His own son's screams would only grow louder when he sang and not sleep, yet this girl would quickly drift off to sleep. First looking up and down the street to make sure that no muggles were in sight, he withdrew his wand from his pants pocket and placed as glamour charm on the sleeping baby girl. Her black hair quickly changed to a light brown and her lively blue eyes changed to a dull brown. Lastly her tan skin changed became pale, but not so pale that she would be mistaken for a Malfoy. It injured him to see the child he loved like his own look nothing like her birth family. Lucius knew that he should be happy that she no longer resemble her family, but he just couldn't bring himself to it. No one, but the Malfoys knew that the Zabini's had had twins. As for as the public knew, Jezabel and Jacob Zabini had only had one baby boy named Blaise Jared Zabini. At the moment, the wizarding world was not safe for a baby girl to grow up in. With the Dark Lord running around, Roxanna was as good as dead if she grew up in the wizarding world. Both the Malfoys and the Zabinis knew that the Dark Lord would not let the twins grow up together. He would take one and place it in a home of death eaters. She would grow up in a way that neither family would allow. That was what led him to this adoption agency. By placing her in a muggle agency there was a low risk of her being adopted by wizard and about a ninety nine point nine percent chance of her being adopted by a loving, caring family. Gently, he placed Roxanna into her basket and attempted to wipe away his tears, but it was no use as more come. Taking a step back, he placed two charms on the basket. The first charm allowed only a worker from the agency to remove her. The second charm was placed to keep the basket warm until she was found in the morning. For the last time, he picked up the small child and placed a kiss to her head. Placing her back in the basket, he withdrew from his pocket a stuffed green snake. Embroidered on in black was "We love you, RJZ. From JIZ, JBZ, BJZ, SJS, LXM, NDM, and DXM." Then he withdrew an emerald and black binder and on the cover was a snake that was silver. He reluctantly turned and made his way across the street before turning to face the agency once more. "Good-bye Roxanna Jasmin Zabini, someday we will find you and bring you back home where you belong. Until then, good luck. Your godfather will never stop loving you no matter how long you are gone." he whispered as he apparated away with another loud 'POP' leaving behind the precious girl.

~x~  
Lucius apparated back into the manor and walked into the living room where his wife and the Zabinis sat. Seeing him caused Jezabel Zabini to go into fits of tears. Her daughter was really gone and who knew how long it would be when she saw her again, if ever. She knew that giving her daughter up was for the best that she could do for her baby, but to her it just felt like abandoning and she couldn't stand it. She loved her daughter so much and all she wanted was to have her back again. It had broken her heart when she and her husband had decided to give Roxanna up.  
~x~  
Lucius quickly left the living room as Narcissa and Jacob comforted Jezabel. He made his way up the stairs and down a hall until he reached the room he was searching for. Entering the nursery, he found that his son and his godson were play quietly on the floor with one another. When the two noticed him in the room, they both crawl to him as he sat in the bean bag chair in the corner of the room. As the two boys reached him, Lucius couldn't help, but look into their eyes. The sight before him only brought another round of tears to his eyes. When he had looked into their eyes, they seemed to be questioning him. As if they were asking where Roxanna had gone. Not knowing what else he could do, Lucius took both boys into his lap and to tickle them, all the while thinking of times when there had been three precious babies instead of two.


End file.
